ChalkZone: The Wiggies/Rapunzel/Hair to Stay/Coming to Life Credits
Opening Credits * Created by: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber, Leo Eaton * Executive Producers: Leo Eaton, Fred Seibert, Buzz Potamkin * Executive Story Editor: Anna Bourque * Executive Story Editor (Pre-Production): Carol Commisso * Produced by: Cheryl Knapp * "ChalkZone" Episode Credits * "The Wiggies" ** Written by: Bill Burnett, Kim Harris ** Storyboard by: John Fountain ** Art Direction by: Carlos Ramos ** Animation Directed by: George Chialtas ** Directed by: Leo Eaton * "Rapunzel" ** Written by: Bill Burnett, Larry Huber, Jenifer McAlliey-Biasi ** Storyboard by: John Fountain ** Art Direction by: Carlos Ramos ** Animation Directed by: Jaime Diaz ** Directed by: Daniel J. Murphy * "Hair to Stay" ** Written by: Jenny Nissenson, Jill Golick ** Storyboard by: Paul McEvoy ** Art Direction by: Carlos Ramos ** Animation Directed by: George Chialtas ** Directed by: Steve Wright Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Larry Huber, Bill Burnett * Supervising Director: Larry Leichliter * Line Producer: Alexis Wallrich, Debby Hindman * Creative Producers: Charles M. Schulz, Warren Lockhart * Production Managers: Sylvia Edwards, Paul C. Fabela * Production Coordinators: Mimi Andrews, Ani Martiirossians, Randy Saba * Casting Coordinator: Margaret Tang * Script Coordinator: Jenny Nissenson * Production Assistants: Lewis Foulk, Sean Schelberg * Executive Assistants: Teresa Darnold, Stephanie Stephens * ChalkZone Theme Song and Rapunzel Song by: Bill Burnett * ChalkZone - "The Wiggies" Cast ** Snap, Mom, Bullnerd - Candi Milo ** Mayor, Hermit - Kevin M. Richardson ** Dog, Head Wiggie - Frank Welker ** Penny - Hynden Walch ** Ken, Accordian Worm, Scientist - Pat Fraley ** Terry, Bouffant, Woman #3 - Grey Delisle * ChalkZone - "Rapunzel" Cast ** Rudy - E.G. Daily ** Snap - Candi Milo ** Rapsheeba - Rosslyn Taylor ** Penny - Hyden Walch ** Witch, Singer - Susan D. Williams ** Singer - Kevin M. Richardson * ChalkZone - "Hair to Stay" Cast ** Snap - Candi Milo ** Razor, Moustache - Jess Harnell ** Wilter, Barber - Robert Cait ** Penny - Hynden Walsh * ChalkZone - "Comin' to Life" Cast ** Rudy - E.G. Daily ** Snap - Candi Milo ** Penny - Robbyn Kirmsse ** Singer - Jess Harnell ** Singer - Bill Burnett * Casting and Voice Direction by: Ginny McSwain * Music by: Guy Moon, Steve Rucker & Thomas Jones Chase * Chalk Zone - "Comin' to Life" ** Song by: Bill Burnett ** Storyboard by: John Fountain ** Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Background Design: Larry Murphy, Carlos Ramos, Jim Worthy * Background Painters: Tim Biskup, Seonna Hong, Carlos Ramos * Model Design: Jill Friemark * Storyboard Revision: Joe Daniello * Color Key Stylists: Jennifer Powell, Cynthia McIntosh * Animatic Supervisor: Paul Finn * Animatic Editors: Kevin Zelch, Brian Robitalle * Final Checkers: Gary Hall, Michelle Bryan * Supervising Sound Engineer: Krandal Crews * Second Engineer: Jim Leber * Assistant Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Picture Editors: Julie Lau, Mark Merthe * Post Production Supervisor: Alison Flynn * Post Production Assistant: Mishelle Smith * Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Michael Warner * Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Recordist: Kris Daly * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Melissa Ellisa, Fil Brown, Michael Beiriger * Post Production Services: Hollywood Digital, Modern Video Film * Digital Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Telecine Colorist: Dan Judy * On-Line Editors: Dan Aguilar, Barry Cohen * Animation Services: Galaxy Digitmation, Inc. * Main Title Edit: Creative West * Production Executive: Emily Hache * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Schulz · Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates ~ Warren Lockhart - President * Festive · Festive Television Distribution * M · A Production of Maryland Public Television * CINAR · CINAR is a registered trademark of CINAR Corporation · www.cinar.com * Nickelodeon * "ChalkZone" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 2000 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits Category:Nicktoons Category:Frederator Incorporated Category:Maryland Public Television Category:Festive Television Distribution Category:CINAR Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates